Pokemon: Pikachu And The Ancient Crystals
by Chomper4
Summary: A paradise island known as Torterland is in danger when the Hard Knocks come in.


**Playing The Ancients**

(Torterland is a lush paradise watched over by Old Wise Torterra. Torterland is made up of nine areas. The most well known area is in the center called the Play Area. Pikachu the leader, Treecko the loner, Piplup the daughter of King Empoleon from Breeze Valley, Combusken the energetic female, Pachirisu the tomboy, and Sandile the powerhouse, play there constantly and watch the sunset each day. However, Torterland also has a dark history of a dark being that once threatened to disrupt the balance of nature, but three Pokemon known as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina put it in its place but were trapped in a vortex in the process so the dark being can escape its prison. It all started on a normal day at the play area.)

(PLAY AREA)

(Pikachu is running with Sandile, Combusken, Treecko, Piplup, and Pachirisu chasing him)

Pikachu: Hurry up you guys. Are you really that slow?

Piplup: (panting) Maybe if you didn't run so fast, we would've.

Treecko: Guys, is it just me or is their something headed our way?

(three Pokemon land knocking the six off their feet)

Hitmonlee: The warrior of dusk, Hitmonlee.

Hitmonchan: The death archeologist, Hitmonchan.

Hitmontop: The sadistic leader, Hitmontop.

Sandile: Who are you guys?

Hitmonchan: Hmph. We're the Hard Knocks.

Hitmontop: We come to let you know that this world won't last much longer.

(the three leave)

Combusken: This world won't last much longer.

Piplup: What could they mean?

Combusken: Strange.

Pachirisu: We have to ask Old Wise Torterra.

Pikachu: She's right. What the Hard Knocks said was pretty serious.

(NEAR THE GRAND OAK TREE)

Old Wise Torterra: (thinks) Well, this isn't the first I've heard of the Hard Knocks.

Sandile: They said about our world ending soon.

Old Wise Torterra: They must be talking about the dark being.

(all six young Pokemon gasp)

Combusken: Dark being?

Old Wise Torterra: Yes. When Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina defeated it, it's power was scattered all across Torterland and was divided into fragments known as Ancient Crystals. Where they are, I'm afraid that is a clouded mystery.

Pikachu: This means we have to find those Ancient Crystals before the Hard Knocks do.

Old Wise Torterra: Be careful, they have hired a human known as J to locate these crystals.

(AT SWING PLAYGROUND)

Treecko: How come the Hard Knocks be interested in the Ancient Crystals?

Pachirisu: And how come a human is in Torterland?

Pikachu: Well, Torterland is far away from where humans live on Earth. I mean, Torterland's on Earth too.

Combusken: One things for sure, we have to stop them from destroying the planet.

Pikachu: I know where the first Ancient Crystal is. In the glen.

(AT THE GLEN)

Sandile: Look, flowers. (grabs some with his mouth)

Combusken: (looks behind a tree) Nothing. Treecko, use one of your moves on this tree.

Treecko: Okay, Bullet Seed. (uses Bullet Seed on the tree but it just shook with just leaves falling off) Aah. Nothing.

(five Klink appear behind them)

Pikachu: Klink.

Klink(5): We are the Klink of the Hard Knockers.

Pikachu: Combusken, they're Steel types, so you can take them. Give it all you've got.

Combusken: Okay. Fire Spin. (uses Fire Spin but the Klink rotate rapidly to subdue the flames)

Piplup: Nugh. Try a Fighting type move.

Combusken: So be it, Sky Uppercut. (uses Sky Uppercut and attacks three of the Klink)

Sandile: Atta girl. Now it's my turn.

Treecko: Careful, those Klink are up to something.

Sandile: Come on, I got this. Bite. (he charges at two of the Klink but a Klink appears above him.)

Klink(1): ThunderShock. (lighting is shoot at Sandile but it only stops him attacking the other Klink and does no damage.)

Piplup: Bubble.

Pachirisu: Piplup wait. (Piplup shoots bubbles at Klink but they shoot lightning at her but Treecko grabs her and dodges the attack.)

Pikachu: Quick Attack. (he charges at the Klinks and they are scatter and one sees a glowing crystal inside a tree.)

Klink(4): I found it!

Klink(2): Well get it now you idiot!

Pikachu: Get the crystal!

Combusken/Pachirisu: On it! (the Klink has the crystal on it's head and get's scared when Combusken and Pachirisu are charging at it. Combusken kicks Klink and it drops the crystal and Pachirisu grabs it.)

Pachirisu: I have it! I have it! I have…(as she's jumping up and down a spider web takes the crystal and they look up to she a woman with white hair and a over coat on a Salamence and a Ariados with the crystal.)

J: Better luck next time. (she flies away.)

Pikachu: (stares at the Klinks.) Since your still here we're taking you to Officer Arcanine. (as he says that a Alakazam and Gothitelle appear.)

Alakazam: That's what you think.

Gothitelle: Psybeam. (shoots multicolored beams for her eyes at Pikachu. Then Piplup's beck glows and Treecko's gets his tail ready for a pound attack.) Psychic. (Piplup and Treecko are thrown on the ground.)

Alakazam: Another day Pikachu. Teleport. (him, Klink, and Gothitelle are teleported out of their.)

Sandile: Well this is just great.

Pikachu: Hey. They just have one crystal, at least they don't have them all.

Pachirisu: He's right. We shouldn't be upset over one crystal.

Treecko: Tell that to the island at stake!

Pikachu: Hey let's not fight over this let's just get some rest and we'll look for more crystals tomorrow. (they leave the Glen.)

(AT THE GRAND OAK TREE)

(The Old Wise Torterra with Togekiss, Lucario, Jynx, and Sceptile around a wood table.)

Lucario: The Hard Knockers are proven to be difficult to beat maybe we should continue the search.

Togekiss: The children have that under control.

Lucario: But they're children.

Old Wise Torterra: I have great faith in them. They will find the crystals and defeat the Hard Knockers.

Jynx: How are you sure?

Old Wise Torterra: I'm positive. Sceptile have you found the location of their base?

Sceptile: Not yet they have cloaked their location some how.

Lucario: If Gardevoir were here, she would have found them by now.

Togekiss: She is not here anymore Lucario. We all miss her but it is time to move on now.

Jynx: I will try my best to locate them.

Old Wise Torterra: Good then till tomorrow my friends.

(A OLD TEMPLE)

(Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Liepard, Dewott, Exploud, Alakazam, Gothitelle, Klink(5), and Maractus are sitting on thrones and a stone table with the ancient crystal on the table and J at the door.)

J: You have your gem, now I want my pay.

Alakazam: (goes to a prison cell with Gardevoir sitting) Oh Gardevoir, your precious island will soon come to an end.

Gardevoir: Even if this island is destroyed, there will still be a light. A light that always outshines the darkness.

Alakazam: Such pitiful words Gardevoir. (Leaves cell)

J: (gets her money) I have also located a crystal in Breeze Valley.

Dewott: Then go, there's more you know what for each crystal you retrieve. Then the real fun will begin.

This guys, is my first fan fiction story ever to be on Fanfiction. I would like to thank a user named Punk Puppy3 for motivating me. There are lots more chapters where that came from. Chapter 2 will take place in Breeze Valley.


End file.
